


the turning

by azrael16



Series: the vampire captains [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrael16/pseuds/azrael16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are many things people don't know about James t. Kirk and it revolves around the fact that he's a vampire .</p>
            </blockquote>





	the turning

fate is one tricky thing anyone can tell you that especially James Kirk and it all started on July 3rd when he was six. it could of resulted in two different actions option one he goes home and gets beat up by his mom's newest boyfriend or option two his fate irreplaceably changed in a dirty ally in our case it's two that happened .you have to keep in mind that at that time the vampire world was in a type of gang war two clans were in the middle of a war and as a result so was unrest through the vampire world which leads our story to a dingy little ally in Iowa where two vampires are in a fight .   
flash back:

Marcus regenry was very annoyed was it too much to ask not to get pulled in to this stupid war that's all he wanted but no let's deny him of that one request so here he is in some dirty ally fighting a idiot who won't take no for a answer . later on in his life he would later reflect on the event and wonder what the hell he was was thinking because while he wasn't looking he had flung a innocent kid into a wall. and he was faced with a dilema he could leave the kid to die or he could turn him . right now his instincts was teling him to turn him so he did. he never regretted it .  
flashback end :

James Kirk would've went home dealt with the latest boyfriend and gone on to be a reckless guy who proved himself instead he became a vampire who lived events being smart and careful .


End file.
